Oto opowieść o córkach Ewy
by NiinaX
Summary: Kompozycja klamrowa, taki mały eksperyment. Oczywiście nadal sukcesywnie obalam mit narnijski.


**Oto opowieść o córkach Ewy**

Oto opowieść o córkach Ewy: śmierć stanie się wybawieniem od raju.

- Łucja jest tylko dzieckiem, kiedy świat Narnii staje przed nią otworem. Wszystkie wspaniałości, które widzi, wszystkie cuda, których doświadcza przyjmuje z bezkrytycznym zachwytem, typowym dla ufnego dziecka. Jej oczy są roześmiane, a usta rozciągają się w szerokim uśmiechu, kiedy chwyta Pana Tumnusa za dłonie i obraca się z nim wkoło. Potem kładzie się na miękkiej, pachnącej trawie i jest tak szczęśliwa, jak nigdy wcześniej.

- Narnia jest magiczna - mówi do przyjaciela i z rozkoszą wdycha świeże powietrze, zaciągając się mocno. - Myślisz, że Aslan nas jeszcze odwiedzi?

- Będzie tu, gdy zajdzie potrzeba. - Faun odpowiada ostrożnie i cicho. Nie chce przyznawać, że mówienie o Aslanie sprawia mu wielką trudność. Kiedyś Łucja będzie wiedziała, że tu chodzi o strach.

- A kiedy to będzie? - dopytuje Łucja z typową dla dziecka ciekawością.

Faun nie odpowiada, tylko milcząco kręci głową, próbując dać jej do zrozumienia, że nie powinna pytać. Narnia jest szczęśliwa, Narnia nie potrzebuje Aslana. Łucja wzrusza ramionami. Myśli, że po prostu zapyta później Piotra. Piotr zdaje się wiedzieć wszystko.

- Zuzanna jest prawie kobietą, kiedy Aslan wkłada jej koronę na skronie i nazywa Królową Łagodną. Z początku wydaje to jej się takie wspaniałe. Ker-Paravel ze swoim bogactwem, Narnia ze swoją magią, rodzeństwo z błyszczącymi ze szczęścia oczyma. Tylko kiedy myśli o rodzicach, czuje bolesne ukłucie w piersiach.

Przepych zdominuje ją na długie dni, tygodnie i miesiące. Zuzanna jest piękna, jej dwórki, krawcowe i sprzedawcy lśniących materiałów na suknie nie muszą nawet kłamać, prawiąc jej komplementy. Jej urodna jest nieskazitelna, a podkreślana bogatymi strojami i ozdobami, rozkwita z dnia na dzień. Zuzanna pławi się w swoim pięknie, z rozkoszą urządzając bale i przyjęcia. Potrafi z lekkością wirować na parkiecie przez całą noc, za każdym razem w ramionach innego Narnijczyka.

Jej głośny śmiech rozbrzmiewa każdego wieczora i Zuzanna jest taka szczęśliwa.

- Łucja dorasta już w Narnii, jest dzieckiem lasu i łąk. Całymi dniami spaceruje wśród drzew i kwiatów, szukając w nich odpowiedzi na coraz bardziej dręczące pytania. Pan Tumnus założył rodzinę, a Narnijczycy nie mogą stać się jej przyjaciółmi, ponieważ jest ich Królową. Choć próbowała walczyć z tym służalczym szacunkiem i dystansem, jej wysiłki poszły na marne. W miarę upływu lat zaczęła zdawać sobie sprawę, że to się nigdy nie zmieni. W Narnii zawsze będzie przede wszystkim Królową Mężną.

Samotność każdego dnia jest coraz gorsza i Łucja bardzo tęskni za swoją starszą siostrą. Ta jednak nie ma dla niej czasu - najpierw pochłaniały ją bale, przyjęcia i stroje, a teraz... Teraz Łucja już nie poznaje swojej siostry.

Czasem leżąc pod drzewem, zamyka oczy i przypomina sobie dziecięce rozmowy z ukochanym faunem. _Narnia jest magiczna_, słyszy własny głos. Nawet nie czuje, gdy pod powiekami zbierają jej się łzy. Szybko wyciera je wierzchem dłoni_. Myślisz, że Aslan nas jeszcze odwiedzi?_, kolejne wspomnienie i Łucja nie może już pohamować łez.

- Zuzanna dorosła, i nagle wszystkie dawne uciechy - bale i tańce i stroje, przestały ją cieszyć i zachwycać. Próbowała do tego wrócić, próbowała się cieszyć, próbowała męskich ramiona, wszystko na darmo. W jej oczach pojawił się smutek i tęsknota, której nie potrafiła opisać. Co więcej - nie potrafiła określić za czym, lub za kim właściwie tęskni.

Coraz więcej czasu zaczęła spędzać samotnie, we własnej komnacie, zadręczając się wspomnieniami sprzed Narnii. Obrazy w jej głowie zaczynały blaknąć, nie potrafiła już przywołać szczegółów twarzy rodziców ani przypomnieć sobie imion dawnych koleżanek i kolegów. Miewała sny i przychodziły takie dni, gdy wydawało jej się, że zwariowała, bo przecież nie ma i nie było niczego poza Narnią, nigdy nie miała żadnych rodziców, a jej jedyną rodziną jest jej rodzeństwo.

Miewała sny i zawsze budziła się z wrzaskiem, bo jedyne, co w nich widziała to oczy. Oczy Lwa.

- Łucja dopiero stała się prawie kobietą, a jej oczy były już stare. Uśmiechała się tylko lekkim wygięciem warg, które bardziej przypominało grymas niż prawdziwy śmiech. Przestała chodzić do lasu i rozmawiać z kwiatami. Nie odwiedzała już Pana Tumnusa i nawet nie pamiętała imion jego dzieci.

Czasem znikała na kilka dni, nie informując nikogo, tylko po to, by uciec od hałasu, którym stał się narnijski język. Kiedy zamykała oczy, pod powiekami rysował jej się obraz złocistej grzywy i wielkich oczu. Aslan.

- Zuzanna leżała w swoim przepięknie zdobionym łożu, nie opuszczając go od tygodni. Prawie nie jadła, a jej cera stała się niezdrowo biała, policzki się zapadły, a oczy straciły dawny blask. Nawet jej włosy stały się matowe i skłębione, od dawna nie miała w dłoni grzebienia. Uroda, która kiedyś była jej największą dumą przestała mieć znaczenie. Wszystko przestało mieć znaczenie.

Kiedy przy jej posłaniu pojawiał się Piotr lub Edmund, powtarzała tylko cicho, _że chce wrócić już do domu, i czy mogą ją stąd zabrać?_ Piotr trzymał ją za rękę i potakująco kiwał głową, więc Zuzanna zasypiała z myślą, że już jutro, na pewno już jutro zobaczy Anglię.

- Łucja uciekała z pałacu, tak często, jak tylko było to możliwe. Nie była w stanie czuwać przy łóżku Zuzanny ani pocieszać Piotra i Edmunda. Przede wszystkim Piotra. To ona potrzebowała pocieszenia. Siodłała więc swoją klacz i jeździła za każdym razem dalej niż ostatnio.

Któregoś wieczora dotarła tak daleko, że postanowiła już nie wracać. Woda w jeziorze była doskonale błękitna i chłodna. Dobrze było całkowicie się zanurzyć.

- Zuzanna Łagodna zmarła kilka dni po odnalezieniu ciała siostry. Mówiło się, że pękło jej serce.

Narnia pogrążyła się w żałobie na długie tygodnie i wprawiła swoim ukochanym królowym uroczysty i piękny pogrzeb. Było dość łez i zawodzenia, słowa pocieszenia padały z każdej strony, a Piotr i Edmund uścisnęli więcej dłoni, niż zdołali zapamiętać, przyjęli więcej zagranicznych delegacji, niż zdążyli odbyć.

Aslan nie przybył.

Oto opowieść o Córkach Ewy: śmierć stanie się wybawieniem od raju.


End file.
